WorldWide
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: College means moving to new places and making new friends. But possibly splitting up old friends and relationships. Kogan and Jarlos
1. Prologue

Worldwide

Summary: College means moving to new places and making new friends. But possibly splitting up old friends and relationships.

* * *

><p>Hi... I wrote this a while ago... and I really like this topic.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll call you every night if I can." I looked in my boyfriends' tear filled eyes.<p>

"I'll try and call to. But the time differences are gonna be difficult. 8 hours…" He sighed.

"I don't wanna go anymore. I thought I did. But I don't want to leave you." I sniffed.

"You have to go, and follow your dreams. I just wish I could go with you…" He hugged me close.

"Tell me not to go. Then I'll stay here with you." I looked up to him. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as he shook his head.

"Now I can't tell you not to go. You got accepted to the best college in England… It's your dream! So pursue it." He touched my cheek.

-Now boarding Flight 703! Flight 703 is now boarding!-

"Well that's my flight…" I sighed and grabbed my carry on.

"I'll miss you." He whispered.

"I'll miss you to." I hugged him tightly.

I looked around him to the others.

"Bye Carlos, Bye James." I smiled and gave a small wave.

"Bye." They both smiled back.

-Last call for Flight 703! Last call for Flight 703!-

"You gotta go." He stated as I looked at him.

"Bye." I whispered and kissed him softly.

I turned to leave.

"Bye Loges…" He called after me as I walked through the tunnel to my plane.

"Goodbye Kendall…" I wiped the tears from my face.

***Three Months Ago***

"What if I don't get into college?" Logan paced the living room.

"You'll get in. I know you will." Kendall smiled.

"But, my interviews were a little rocky… and it didn't help that I got a phone call in the middle of a major one." He whipped his head towards Carlos.

"I'm sorry! I thought your interview was a 3 not 2!" Carlos stated.

"It's fine." Logan sighed but continued to pace.

"Please come sit." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him to his lap. "Relax."

"Okay." Logan sighed again and leaned into Kendall's embrace.

"Mail call!" Ms. Knight walked in carrying a handful of envelopes.

The four ran over to her, but Logan got there first. He grabbed the pile and ruffled through each one.

"It's here!" He cheered.

"My letter to Minnesota University is here to!" Kendall smiled.

Carlos had his own letter and James was smiling, holding his own as well.

"On the count of 3, open them." Ms. Knight told them.

"1," Kendall whispered.

"2," Logan stuck a finger under the flap.

"3!" Carlos ripped his open. The others did the same.

The room stayed silent for a minute as each boy read their letter.

"I got in to Minnesota State!" Kendall screamed first." Ms. Knight smiled and congratulated her son.

"I got accepted!" Carlos cheered. "California State, here I come!" He high fived Kendall.

"I got in to California State!" James smiled.

"Yay!" Carlos smiled and hugged James. "I'm so excited." He cheered and kissed James' cheek.

"Logan?" Kendall looked over to the smart boy, who was rereading his letter for the 4th time.

"Kendall…" Logan looked up. "I got accepted…" He paused.

"Yay!" He hugged the brunette. "To where?" Kendall asked.

"U.L." Logan paused. "University of London…"

Everyone paused their cheering and talking.

"You're moving to London?" Kendall gasped.

"But that's so far!" Ms. Knight stated.

"I know… but the doctor program there is the best in England. My sister wanted to go there." Logan stated.

"But I thought you applied to Minn State with me." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand.

"I did… but I applied here first." Logan told him.

"Loges… I don't know how to handle you wanting to move all the way to London… but…" He paused. "It's your dream. You should go." He hugged Logan. "I'm so happy you got accepted."

"Kendall…" Logan let go and watched as Kendall slumped to their room.

"He hates me now…"

"No. He's just scared." Ms. Knight told Logan as they stood there.

"But… I don't like the idea of leaving either…" Logan told her.

"I know. But Kendall… he just wants you to be happy."

"I think I need to talk to him." Logan stated and walked to their room. "Kendall?" He opened the door and saw Kendall sitting on his bed, holding a teddy bear.

"I bought this for you… That night at the carnival, The night you told me that you loved me." Kendall spoke, but kept his head down. "I bought this and told you that I loved you back."

"Yeah." Logan knelt in front of Kendall. He rubbed the stuffed animals' soft fake fur and felt it was speckled with water droplets.

"Is this the end?" Kendall finally looked up to meet Logan's eyes.

"No baby." Logan shook his head and kissed Kendall's nose. Kendall's green eyes clashed against the redness from crying.

"But why does my heart feel like its ripping? I want to be ecstatic for you. You got in to the best doctor school in London… but all I can think about is that you're leaving me…" He sobbed into his hands.

"Oh Kendall…" Logan hugged him close. "I'm not leaving till August. We have all summer. And I'll come home to visit. Home to Minnesota. And we can still be together. Phone and email." Logan told him.

"But I won't be able to hold you… or kiss you… or anything." Kendall stated. "I'm gonna miss my Loges…"

"I'm gonna miss my Kendall to." Logan stated. "I don't want to leave either. I love you. And I want to be with you the rest of my life. But this is something we just have to over come." Logan told him.

"I know. And we'll handle it. Carlos and James are just lucky they are both going to California State. Their relationship isn't being strained." Kendall smiled.

"Not strained. Tested." Logan corrected. "This is like a test. If we are really ment to be, and god wants us to be together, we'll stay strong." Logan stated and pulled Kendall to his feet. "Now, kiss me. And remind me how much I love your lips on mine." He pulled Kendall down by the collar of his plaid shirt.

***Two Weeks Ago***

"Okay boys, Lets' rock this Farewell Concert!" Gustavo smiled to the four.

"I'm so excited." Carlos stated.

"Me to." James smiled.

"This is your largest concert yet, thousands of people are here, and it's broadcasted live worldwide. Everyone wants to see BTR's final concert." Kelly told them.

"We're ready." Kendall stated.

They sang song after song before the final song had come.

"This last one means a lot to the four of us." James told the crowd.

"This last one is, Worldwide!" Carlos stated.

James: Oh oh... Wait a minute. Before you tell me anything, how was your day? 'Cause I been missing,

Kendall: You by my side, yeah!

James: Did I, awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep.

Kendall: You calm me down, there's something about the sound of your voice.  
>Kendall looked over at Logan, and smiled.<p>

Carlos: I, I, I, I'm never,

Logan: Oh Oh…

Carlos: Never,

Logan and Kendall: Never as far away as it may seem no.

Logan: Oh Oh…

Carlos: Soon we'll be together,

Logan: Oh Oh…

Logan and Kendall: We'll pick up right where we left off.

James: Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do.

Logan and Kendall: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night,

James: And I can hardly take another goodbye,

Logan: Baby won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on.

All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone,

Kendall: Woah.

Logan: Guys, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.  
>Logan looked over at his three friends and motioned to them. He was leaving soon, and it was gonna be a while before they would all see each other again.<p>

All: I'll be thinking about you,

Logan: Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Kendall and James: I'll be thinking about you,

Logan: Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry,

Kendall: No 'cause you have my heart!

Logan: It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city. Just get up and go,

Kendall: The show must go on so I need you to be strong!

Carlos: I, I, I, I'm never, never,

Logan: Oh Oh…

Carlos and Logan: Never as far away as it may seem,

James: No Never!

Carlos: Soon we'll be together,

Logan: Oh Oh…

Logan: We'll pick up right where we left off.

James: Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do,

Carlos and James: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night.

James: And I can hardly take another goodbye,

Kendall: Baby won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on.

All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone,

Kendall: Woah.

Logan: Guys, I'll be thinking about you worldwide,

James: Worldwide,

Logan: Worldwide, worldwide,

All: I'll be thinking about you.

James: woah oh ohh

Logan: Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

All: I'll be thinking about you.

Carlos: Whoa, wherever the wind blows me. You're still the one and only,

Carlos and Kendall: Person on my mind!

James: No, there ain't no one better,

Logan: Worldwide.

James: So always remember,

Logan: Worldwide. Always remember, Kendall, you're mine.  
>Logan smiled and pointed to Kendall. Kendall saw the tears in Logan's eyes.<p>

James: Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do.

James: Ohhh oh woah oh woah!

Kendall and Logan: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night.

James: And I can hardly take another goodbye.

Kendall and Logan: Baby won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on.

All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone,

James: Yeah.

Logan: Kendall, I'll be thinking about you worldwide,

James: Worldwide,

Logan: Worldwide,

James: Oh woah!

Logan: Worldwide.

Carlos and James: I'll be thinking about you,

Logan: Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Logan and Kendall: I'll be thinking about you,

James: Worldwide.

Logan: Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry,

Kendall and Logan: 'Cause you have my heart!

Kendall ran over and hugged Logan tightly.

"Thanks for an amazing farewell concert!" Kendall yelled to the crowd.

The four ran off stage and hugged their crew and band.

"Thanks for the past 4 years." Kendall stated.

"Yeah, thanks so much!" Logan added.

"So Logan, who told you that you could change up your parts to 'Worldwide'?" Gustavo asked.

"Uhm… well…" Logan paused.

"I loved it. It showed how you are all moving on. Going to do different things worldwide." He smiled and patted Logan on the shoulder.

"Logan, I heard you go accepted into UL." Kelly stated.

"Yeah, I leave in two weeks." Logan nodded. Kendall's smile fell and he latched onto Logan's hand.

"How is this affecting that?" She pointed to their hands.

"Our relationship? It's gonna be hard," He looked over to Kendall and smiled. "But we'll get through."

"That's good." Kelly smiled. "How about you two?" She turned to James and Carlos.

"We're both going to California State. So we'll see each other every day." James smiled and hugged Carlos tightly.

"Logan, can we take a walk?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah of course." Logan let Kendall lead him away from the venue and over to their bus. "What's u…" Logan paused as Kendall shoved his lips to the brunettes.

"Mmm… Kendall…" Logan whimpered as Kendall kissed at his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you Loges…" Kendall stated once he stopped kissing him.

"I'm gonna miss you to." Logan placed a hand on Kendall's cheek. "What's gotten into you? You seem to want to touch me more, and be so loving with me."

"Well… I do love you, and I'm gonna be without you in two weeks… For who knows how long. I just want to get in all this love and need for touching and kissing now." Kendall told him. "Now are you gonna contribute to this kissing and touching? Or do you just want me to do things to you?" Kendall asked between kisses on Logan's collarbone.

"I'll contribute a little." Logan smiled and ran his fingers through Kendall's long hair.

***Last Night***

"You have everything packed?" Ms. Knight asked.

"Yep. Everything." Logan looked around the room at his now empty closet and empty dresser. All his things were packed into his 3 suitcases.

"That's good. Well get some rest. Your plane leaves at noon tomorrow." She smiled and left the room.

"Kendall?" Logan looked over to the blonde that was slumped over on his bed.

"Loges… these months went by so fast… you're gone tomorrow… and I'll have a room to myself." He paused. "I'm gonna miss you…" He wiped a tear away.

"Hey, I'll call, and write. And maybe come home and visit. I promise." Logan kissed his softly. "Let's get some sleep. I'm tired."

"Okay." Kendall slid under the blanket and Logan followed.

"Night baby." Logan faced Kendall and kissed his nose.

"Night Loges." Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him close. "I love you. You're my soul mate."

"I love you to. We'll always be together." Logan told him and they fell asleep together for the last time.

* * *

><p>So this topic is very important to me. It's kinda how my life is, me and my friends are all graduates and headed off to college. And also my boyfriend moved all the way to London, and I miss him lots. So I'm kinda like Kendall in this story. : I hope every one likes it! :D


	2. Apart for to Long

**Worldwide**

Summary: College means moving to new places and making new friends. But possibly splitting up old friends and relationships.

* * *

><p>Smut warning! :D<p>

* * *

><p>"So how long has it been since I've been in Minnesota?" Kendall asked James and Carlos as they helped Kendall move into his Minnesota State dorm. The dorm had two beds, two small dressers, a closet, and a bathroom. One side of the room was already filled with another person's things.<p>

"God… forever…" Carlos stated. "But at least you'll make you friends. And you're kinda living on your own…" Carlos paused as Kendall frowned.

"Yeah but it's not by choice…" Kendall sighed.

"He's only been gone a month." James stated.

"Yeah, and I've only gotten 3 emails! And no phone calls!" Kendall stated.

"Dude, he's studying to be a doctor. It's not gonna be easy courses." Carlos spoke up.

"I know… I just miss him…" Kendall sighed and sat on his unmade bed.

"He'll be home to visit soon." James paused as the door opened.

"Oh hello." A tall male walked in. He was pale, had long jet-black hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked at Kendall, James, and Carlos then gasped. "I know you! You're Big Time Rush."

"Well we were. But our farewell concert was a couple months ago." Kendall stated. "I'm Kendall. I'll be rooming with you." He stood and offered the boy his hand.

"I'm Sydney." He smiled and took Kendall's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Kendall smiled and pulled away his hand, which was still connected to Sydney's.

"So need any help unpacking?" Sydney asked, touching Kendall's shoulders.

"Nah. We got it." James snapped.

"James!" Kendall paused. "No thanks Sydney. James and Carlos can help me."

"Okay. I'll leave you to unpack then." He smiled then left.

"What is wrong with you!" Kendall yelled and slapped James' arm.

"I just don't like that kid… he was totally flirting with you!" James stated.

"He was pretty flirty…" Carlos agreed.

"Well if he was, I'll tell him that I have Logan." Kendall stated and started to make his bed.

"Fine…" James sighed.

"Hi can you help me?" Logan tapped on the shoulder of a random girl.

"Yes?" She turned around.

"Hi, do you know where this class is?" Logan asked pointing to one of the highlighted buildings on his map.

"Oh that's right over there. I'm headed there now." She smiled. "I can help you around if you like."

"That would be wonderful." Logan smiled. "I'm Logan." He extended a hand.

"I'm Jessa." She smiled.

"Oh that's a cute name." Logan chuckled. "Is it short for something?"

"Jessica." Jessa smiled.

"Oh I see." Logan nodded and they made their way to class.

They took a pair of desks in the front and waited for class to begin.

"So where are you from Logan?" Jessa asked.

"The US." Logan stated, slightly confused. "How could you tell?"

"You don't have a British accent." Jessa stated.

"Ah. I see." Logan laughed. "I forget that everyone has that accent here."

"Where in the US?" She asked.

"Well, I used to live in Los Angeles California." Logan told her.

"Oh cool. So why come all the way to London?" She asked.

"Because the doctor program here is amazing." Logan stated.

"You're in the doctor program here? That is so hard to get into! Only a select few get in!" Jessa gasped. "You must be really smart!"

"Nah." Logan laughed.

The teacher entered and grabbed a list.

"I'm going to take attendance now."

Logan sat and waited for his name to be called.

"Hortense Mitchel?" The teacher called out.

"Here!" Logan raised his hand. "But I go by Logan. Logan Mitchel." Logan corrected him.

"Okay thank you." He changed the list.

"You're from Big time Rush!" One girl yelled out.

"Oh gosh." Logan yelped. "Yes I am." Logan turned and waved to the girl.

"Okay, settle down." The teacher huffed.

"Big Time Rush… How come you didn't tell me you were in a band?" Jessa asked. "Or that you real name was Hortense?" She added with a snort.

"Well because we ended Big Time Rush a few months ago. And Hortense is a family name. I hate it. Logan is one of my middle names." Logan told her.

"Ah. I'd hate it to." She laughed.

They sat through class then once it was over, Logan noticed he was free for a couple hours.

"So Logan…" Jessa paused, "Wanna hang out tonight?"

"Like?" Logan asked, grabbing his bag and tossing in on his shoulder.

"Dinner?" Jessa asked.

"Oh. Like a date?" Logan gasped slightly.

"Yeah kinda." Jessa blushed. "You can say no."

"I would totally say yes, but I'm dating someone." Logan stated.

"Oh okay." Jessa said, a bit sad.

"Sorry." Logan sighed, "But I'll treat you to lunch."

"Okay!" Jessa smiled.

They left class and made their way to the food court. Logan paid for her food and his own and they picked a shady bench to sit on.

"Do you miss her?" Jessa asked randomly.

"Huh?" Logan asked, slightly puzzled.

"Your girlfriend. Do you miss her?" Jessa asked.

"Oh. Ha!" Logan laughed. "No, I don't have a girlfriend." Logan paused.

"But you said you did." Jessa asked, slightly angered. "You could've just shot me down, instead of lying!" She stood.

"No!" Logan grabbed her wrist. "I am dating, but I have a boyfriend." Logan told her.

"Oh." Jessa turned around.

"And I miss him more than ever. He's my life." Logan sighed.

"Is he cute?" She asked. Logan nodded and pulled out his phone, which held many pictures of the two of them.

"Oh he is cute!" Jessa smiled. "Have you talked to him lately?"

"No. I wanted to give him time to move into his new dorm and adjust to his classes." Logan sighed. "And it's like 9 PM there."

"Oh. Time difference. Bummer." She stated.

"Just a lot."

"So Kendall… I was wondering…" Sydney spoke up as Kendall was sitting on his bed, laptop on lap. "There's this party tonight."

"I don't really want to go… parties aren't really my thing." Kendall stated.

"But… I need a date and…" Kendall cut Sydney off.

"I can't be your date. I told you that I'm dating someone." Kendall told him.

"What? Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm dating Logan." Kendall stated, slightly annoyed.

"But isn't he off in London?" Sydney asked.

"Well yeah. But we're making it work."

"By how? Waiting for him to finally email or call you? He's been gone for 3 months Kendall. He probably found a boyfriend out there…" Sydney stopped as Kendall stood.

"You're wrong! Logan and I are happy together… And he wouldn't go off and get another boyfriend!" He shouted. "You had no right…" Kendall stated and stomped out of the room.

He pulled out his phone and dialed James and Carlos' dorm room number as he made his way to the roof.

"Hello?" James answered.

"Hey…" Kendall spoke in a shaky voice.

"Hey Ken… you okay?" James asked.

"Uhm… not really… Can we talk?" Kendall asked.

"Sure what's up?" James asked.

"You don't think Logan found another guy out in London do you?" Kendall asked.

"No! Why would you think that?" James gasped. "Logan loves you. And he's probably just really busy."

"Oh…" Kendall paused.

"What made you think Logan was cheating?"

"Sydney…" Kendall paused.

"That stupid douche! He needs to leave you alone. Maybe you should come home to LA this weekend. That'll help clear your mind."

"Okay thanks." Kendall smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

Logan pulled out his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"The number you are trying to reach is unavailable." A recording spoke.

"Hmm… that's weird." Logan pulled the phone from his ear.

"What is?" A short brunette walked over.

"Oh hey Jessa… oh I was just trying to call Kendall… and it said his phone was off." Logan paused. "It's only 4 there."

"Try calling his mom." Jessa suggested.

"Good idea." Logan smiled and dialed his second mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey mama Knight." Logan smiled.

"Oh Logan! How are you? Do you like London?" She asked.

"I'm good. And yes it's very nice here. I was wondering… do you know why Kendall's phone is off?"

"Yeah. He's in class right now, then on Friday he's coming to visit for a 5 day weekend." She told him.

"Oh. I have a few days off this weekend as well… Can I come home and see him?" Logan asked.

"Of course! This is still your home to." Ms. Knight stated. "He misses you."

"Okay. I'll see you Friday." Logan smiled and hung up.

"What's that plan Logan?" Jessa asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Logan sipped it. "I'm gonna go home to LA this weekend, since I don't have class on Friday or Monday. Kendall's going home to for the weekend." Logan grinned.

"So you'll get to see him? That's good!" Jessa smiled. "Well we should get going, our 8 o'clock class is starting soon."

"Oh, yeah lets go!" Logan stated.

By Friday, Kendall had packed and readied himself for the flight back to L.A. to see his mom, and Katie. His mom had even told him James and Carlos would be visiting. He just had to sit through one more class.

After that was over he hurried to his dorm to grab his bag.

"Where you going?" Sydney asked as Kendall walked to the door.

"Home for the weekend. I don't have class on Monday through Wednesday so I'm staying till then." Kendall told him.

"Okay. Bye." Sydney shrugged.

"I'll meet you at the airport." Ms. Knight told Kendall as he boarded the plane.

"Okay. Thanks mom." Kendall smiled, hung up and turned off his phone.

The flight was fast and soon Kendall stepped out into the warm L.A. air that he so desperately missed.

"Mom!" Kendall waved and ran over to his mom.

"Oh Kendall. I missed you!" She hugged him tight.

"I missed you to!" Kendall smiled. "I just can't wait to spend time with you guys." Kendall paused. "I just wish Logan was here."

"Maybe he'll call." Ms. Knight patted her sons' shoulder as they walked to get his luggage.

As Kendall walked through the lobby of the Palm Woods, Katie quickly bombarded him.

"Kendall!" Katie smiled and hugged him tight.

"Hey baby sis. How are you?" Kendall let his duffel fall to the floor as he hugged Katie fully.

"Good. James and Carlos are gonna be here in an hour." Katie told him.

"Well Kendall, you get settled in the apartment." Ms. Knight tossed him a key. "Katie and I'll be back in a bit."

"Where you going?" Kendall asked.

"Store. We'll be back soon." She smiled and left with Katie.

Kendall greeted a few more people as he made his way up to 2J.

He slid the key in the lock, whilst talking to himself.

"I just wanna plop on my bed and sleep." He stated to no one as he let the door swing open.

His jaw went slack and his bags fell to the floor with a large thud as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Still wanna sleep?" Logan asked.

"Loges!" Kendall gasped and lunged for the brunette. "You're home!"

"Just for a few days." Logan managed to say between kisses from Kendall.

"I missed you so much!" Kendall snuggled into Logans' neck.

"I missed you to love, sorry I didn't call much. Classes are a lot harder than I anticipated."

"I understand. I just missed you so much." Kendall whimpered, looking into Logans' eyes. "I missed the hugs. And… well, everything."

"I did to Kendall." Logan kissed at Kendalls' neck as his hands ran up and down the blondes' back and chest. "I missed all of you."

"Well that's good. Did you know we have an hour to ourselves?" Kendall asked.

"I did know. I arranged it." Logan winked.

"Oh you did?" Kendall smirked. "Well why are we just standing here?" He asked and lifted Logan.

Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. "Kendall." Logan moaned between kisses.

"I need you." Kendall stated as he walked to their bedroom.

Kendall opened the door and was glad to see the room layout hadn't changed.

"I need you to." Logan answered back as Kendall locked the door.

He laid Logan down on his bed and crawled over him.

Logan reached up and started to unbutton the buttons of Kendall's shirt.

"Oh Logan…" Kendall moaned once the shirt was open and Logans' hands were roaming the bare chest.

Kendall shimmied his shirt off and yanked Logans' over his head.

Logan managed to get Kendall's jeans down to his knees before Kendall kicked them off.

"I missed you." Logan mumbled again as Kendall fumbled with Logans' jeans.

"I missed you to Loges. Please help." Kendall groaned, as the jeans wouldn't come off.

"Okay." Logan laughed and pulled his jeans off and let his boxers sit low on his hips.

"You're such a tease." Kendall growled and bent down to kiss at Logans' hips and waist.

"Oh Kendall! More!" Logan gasped and bucked his hips up a bit.

"I'm going as fast I can, while still trying to make this special and loving." Kendall laughed.

Logan sighed softly and gripped Kendall's face.

"Everything with you is special and loving." Logan smiled and kissed Kendall soft and sweetly. "But right now, I haven't seen my boyfriend in months, I **need** you."

"Okay Loges." Kendall smiled and yanked his boxers off then Logans'.

Logan reached over to the bedside table and was happy to find their bottle of lube unmoved. He squirted a blob on his own fingers.

"Are you gonna stretch yourself?" Kendall asked, both turned on and surprised.

"Y-yeah." Logan set the bottle down and reached down to his hole.

Kendall watched, cock aching, as one finger slid in and Logan moaned out.

He slid in another and his face was a mix of discomfort and pleasure.

"Oh god Logan… so hot." Kendall whimpered as he reached down and touched himself, relieving some of the pressure.

After a few minutes, Logan removed his fingers.

"I'm ready." He stated and squirted more lube onto his palm. "Here let me help." Logan smirked as he reached over and gripped Kendall's hard cock and slicked it up.

Kendall felt like he was gonna explode.

"Logan, I'm getting close. I need to be in you." Kendall whined.

"Yes sir." Logan lay on his back as Kendall positioned himself.

Kendall pushed in all the way and had to take a few breaths, as to not let go right then.

"Logan, you're so tight." Kendall moaned.

"I know." Logan gasped out.

"Oh shit, this probably hurts like a mother fucker." Kendall gasped and looked down at the brunette, his eyes squeezed shut and a few tears slipping across his temple.

"I'm almost ready." Logan stated.

Kendall waited a few moments till Logan opened his eyes, their gazes locking as he nodded.

Kendall took no time to pull out almost completely and then slam back in, causing them both to moan loudly.

"Oh Logan…" Kendall gasped out. "You're so hot and tight." Kendall reached down and gripped Logan's own hard cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

The only sounds in the entire apartment were their moans and the slapping of skin on skin. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist.

Kendall shifted and caused Logan to call out, what sounded like his name.

"Oh Kendall! Hit there again. Please?" Logan begged, his fingernails digging into Kendalls' shoulders.

"Can do." Kendall stated and continued to his Logan's sweet spot.

"I love you." Kendall smiled and kissed Logan, their tongues battling each other. Kendall moved down from Logan's lips to his neck, leaving several large, dark hickeys.

"O-oh god. Kendall! I'm gonna… I'm close." Logans' voice stuttered.

"Me to." Kendall stated and pumped Logans' cock faster.

Kendall watched as Logan came unraveled. Logan let his head lull back and his body stutter under him as Kendall pumped him.

"Logan, I'm gonna cum." Kendall managed to state, before he exploded into Logan. Kendall's hips stuttered against Logan as he rode out his orgasm.

He used all his strength to not collapse onto Logan as he pulled out.

Kendall flopped down next to Logan as they both caught their breath.

"That was amazing." Logan finally spoke.

"I missed that." Kendall chuckled.

Logan managed to prop himself up and lean over the blonde. "I missed you." He stated again, then connected their lips.

"Oh you have no clue how much I missed you." Kendall stated once the kiss ended.

"Wanna go shower real fast? Before the others get home?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah." Kendall nodded and they made their way to their bathroom.

Logan hopped up on the counter as Kendall got the water started, his bare ass up in the air.

Logan stuck a couple fingers in his mouth then pushed one into Kendall. Kendall gasped and pushed back against the digit.

"You're gonna get pounded so hard." Logan smirked.

"Oh am I now?" Kendall asked as Logan pushed another in. "O-oh shit." Kendall moaned.

Logan prepared him more before pulling the fingers out.

"Aw." Kendall whined.

"Get in the shower, you'll get something better." Logan laughed and climbed into the shower with Kendall.

They washed each others hair and started on their bodies, but Logan shoved Kendall up against the shower wall.

"Fuck me." Kendall stated.

"That I can do." Logan smiled and turned Kendall to face the wall as he pushed into the blonde.

"Oh Logan!" Kendall moaned, in pleasure and in pain.

"I won't move till you're ready." Logan kissed at the blondes' neck and shoulders.

Kendall took deep breaths, letting the warm water, falling over them, to help him relax.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kendall finally nodded and Logan pulled out slowly, leaving just the head in, before pushing back in, almost as slowly, the pleasure almost unbearable for both guys.

"L-Logan. F-faster. Please?" Kendall begged.

"I want this to be sweet." Logan muttered against Kendall's shoulder as his thrusts stayed at a slow pace. Kendall braced his hands against the shower tiles as Logan gripped his hips.

"Kendall! You're just so tight, it's wonderful." Logan breathed out, the cool air causing Kendall to shiver.

"L-Logan… touch me?" Kendall begged.

Logan smiled and reached around to grip Kendall's cock.

Logan pumped him in time with his thrusts, which was still almost to painfully slow for Kendall.

"Logan I feel like I'm gonna explode." Kendall moaned. "Oh my god." Kendall gasped out as the feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh Kendall…" Logan whimpered as Kendalls' walls clenched around his own cock. "I'm close." Logan stated.

"Cum in me Loges. Fill me completely." Kendall whispered.

Logan quickened his hand and jerked Kendall off faster, causing his own hips to pound against Kendalls' just as fast.

"Oh Logan!" Kendall screamed out as he came all over Logan's hand and the wall.

Logan thrusted a few more times before he let go. Logan bit down on Kendalls' shoulder, as to not scream out to loudly as he filled Kendall to the brim. He thrusted slowly a few times while his orgasm took over.

Kendall sighed and breathed slowly, letting his heart rate slow. He leaned against the cool shower wall while Logan kissed at his back and shoulders.

"That was the best thing ever." Logan smiled as he slowly pulled out of Kendall.

"Ouch. Thanks for the mark." Kendall looked over to see the bite mark that was red and certainly going to bruise. He'd have to wear a few tank tops to show Sydney that he was taken.

"Sorry love." Logan laughed.

Kendall smiled and turned to face the brunette.

"I love you." Kendall ran a hand over Logans' wet hair.

"Love you to." Logan smiled and kissed Kendall's nose. "Ready to get out?"

"I guess so, mom and the others should be home soon." Kendall nodded and turned off the shower.

They dried each other off and hurried to dress.

Logan slipped on a pair of basketball shorts.

"What, no boxers?" Kendall asked.

"Nah." Logan winked and pulled on one of Kendall's shirts.

"That shirt is big on you, it's cute. And you're such a damn tease." Kendall laughed as he dressed in boxers, jeans, and a tank top with a button up shirt over it.

Logan gripped Kendalls' shirt and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you to Loges." Kendall smiled and the two walked out to the living room.

"Finally you two emerge." James laughs from the kitchen.

Kendall and Logans' eyes went wide at the sight of James, Carlos, and Ms. Knight in the apartment.

"Mom! You're home already?" Kendall blushed.

"We've been home, for about 10 minutes." She muttered. "I had to send Katie to the lobby. Next time, try not to be so loud." She turned a bit red.

"So later tonight?" Carlos laughed earning a glare from Kendall and Logan.

"Sorry mom." Kendall blushed and made his way to the couch with Logan.

"How are you two?" Carlos stood and hugged both guys.

"I'm good. Collage is really difficult. But I'm getting all A's still." Logan smiled and hugged Carlos back.

"I'm doing good to." Kendall stated.

"That creep still flirting with you?" James asked.

"Creep? Flirting?" Logan asked, slightly worried.

"Ugh. I have this roommate, Sydney. And he keeps flirting with me, and telling me that you're probably off with a new guy in London and that's why you never call. I don't listen to him though." Kendall sighed.

"Kendall." Logan placed his hands on Kendall's face. "I'd never cheat on you, so never let that option even go near your brain." Logan kissed him.

"Okay." Kendall smiled.

* * *

><p>Was the smut okay? I'm not the best at it. But I hope it was good! Tell me what you thought! And Happy New Year! :D 3<p> 


End file.
